Les OS à déguster sur place ou à emporter
by Bouyachaka
Summary: Voici des petits OS, sur la vie quotidienne de pleins de personnages de Poudlard. Passant de Remus à Harry en passant par leurs fils, par Dumbledore et par Minerva. Des OS drôles, très courts ou longs, innatendus ou pas... Pour le premier nous verrons comment réagit Scorpius face à une invention typiquement moldue... Qu'il n'est pas sûr de détester
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy ! Alors, voilà un très très court OS, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^ Si il y a des réponses positives, j'en mettrais d'autres^^**

**Scorpius Malefoy pour le premier:**

Peau contre peau. Gémissements. Souffles emmêlés, cris surpris. Il était plaqué contre _son _dos, haletant. Dos cambré, tendu, moite. Il sentait ses courbes sous ses doigts, hypnotisé par son odeur. Plainte. Douleur cuisante. Scorpius n'y fit pas attention. Il la voulait elle, toute entière, à lui. Il se laissa porter par ce corps pressé contre lui, par cette peau qui l'enivrait, par cette douceur qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Dans un souffle rauque, il se serra une dernière fois contre ce corps si tentateur, si férocement beau...

Hélas, déjà ils se séparèrent. Déjà tout était fini. Il s'arracha à elle et la laissa partir avec un soupir déçu. Il finit par sortir lui aussi, s'éloignant d'elle irrémédiablement. Enfin dehors, Scorpius eut un sourire un rien coquin. Par Merlin, qu'il aimait le métro aux heures de pointe !

**Alors, ça mérite des reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici un nouvel OS, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui là x) Toujours avec Scorpius, je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'adore celui la^^**

"Albusinet... TU M'ETEINS CE TRUC, OUI ?!

-Mais chou... C'est parce que c'est Moldu, je suppose ?

-Non Potter, ce n'est pas parce que c'est moldu.

-Bah alors ? Hum... C'est parce que tu as peur pour tes cheveux ?

-Non plus. Pourquoi j'aurais peur pour mes cheveux ?

-T'es sûr ? Parce que je te vois souvent donner des coups de tête à te foutre le torticoli du siècle.

-C'est pas ça je te dis !

-Non, mais te vexe pas, moi ce que j'en dis... *Chuchote* Et après on s'étonne de ne pas choper...

-Pardooon ?

-Merde ! Heum... Non rien !

-Albus Severus Potter, t'as tout intérêt à aller jusqu'au bout de ta pensée.

-Bon. Tu te souviens qu'on est censés être les meilleurs amis du monde et de l'haut-delà ?

-Oui...

-Alors, ne me frappe pas, hein.

-...

-Bon. Tu donnes souvent des coups de têtes à t'en démettre une épaule et quand t'es content tu saute sur place en tappant dans tes mains. Et t'éclates d'un rire très aigu aussi. Pis il t'arrive de pouffer derrière ta main des fois et de glapir quand tu as peur.

-Abrège.

-Bon. LatotalitédesfillesdePoudlar dpensequetuesgay !

-Ah.

-Oui.

-Bon.

-Heum...

-Mais non, ce n'est pas pour mes cheveux que je m'inquiète.

-Pour quoi alors ?

-Dis moi, Albus...

-Oui ?

-A quoi sert ton invention moldue ?

-Bah, c'est pour avoir moins chaud !

-T'es au courant de la température qui reigne dans ces cachots détrempés ?

-Vaguement.

-Il fait -2 Potter, -2 ! Alors tu penses sérieusement qu'on a besoin de ça ?

-Bah, en cas de grosse chaleur...

-En hiver ?! En pleine Ecosse ?! Eteins moi ce truc ! Et ne me fais pas ces yeux là, sinon je t'appelle Bubus devant tout Poudlard ! Albus...

-Méchant !"

Albus se retourna et éteignit le ventilateur avec une dernière moue dépitée. Qu'il était pas drôle ce Scorpius !


	3. Chapter 3: Chocolat

**Voici un OS avec Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Et le chocolat. C'est... Heum... Totalement délirant. Et totalement OCC. Et peut être un peu sale. Mais non de Dieu, qu'est ce que ça m'éclate.**

**donc le titre ^^**

**Vive le chocolat**

"Et donc elle m'a hurlé d'aller me faire foutre. Tu t'en rends compte ?

-Chocolat.

-Oui, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. J'étais sur le cul.

-Chocolat.

-Et j'ai fais la chose la plus conne que j'ai jamais fait. Je l'ai embrassée.

-Chocolat.

-Mumus, tu commences à me les briser.

-Chocolat.

-Mumus...

-Chocolat.

-...

-Chocolat."

Soupirant, Sirius sorti le pot de nutella qu'il lui avait confisqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Les yeux de Remus brillèrent de mille feux.

"Lunard, t'auras ton chocolat quand tu m'auras expliqué."

Grognement.

"Pourquoi t'as murmuré Severus en léchant ta cuillère ?

-...

-En fait, tu l'as pas murmuré tu l'as gémis avec une grimace plutôt équivoque.

-Chocolat...

-Rem'...

-Chocolat... *Regard de tueur de Sirius*Pfff... D'accord je vais te le dire. Heu, plutôt non. Fais moi confiance, t'as vraiment, mais alors **vraiment** pas envie de le savoir.

-... Est ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que t'as eu du mal à t'assoir pendant trois jours, dernièrement ?

- Hu ? Ah non ! C'était Lucius, ça !

-Ah. Et les suçons dans le cou il y a une semaine ?

-Goyle.

-Humph. Et les traces de fouet dans ton dos, il y a deux mois ?

-C'est qu'il a de l'imagination, ton frère !

-...Ôte moi d'un minuscule doute, là. T'as couché avec tous les serpentards ?

-Non ! Pas qu'avec eux ! J'ai aussi couché avec pas mal de gryffondors. James, Peter... Ah, et même toi !

-*Boum*

- Sir' ? Hey, Sir' ! Recommence à respirer, vieux !

-Hu ? Non maman, pas les carottes !

-Heu... Tu veux bien laisser les carottes et ta mère tranquilles ? A moins que tu veuilles réaliser un fantasme précis...

-Rem... Remus ?

-Pour te servir.

-De quoi... AAAAAAAAHHHH ! !

-Heeeey, hurle pas si fort !

-T'as... J'ai... On...

-Bravo, t'as bien appris tes pronoms. On essaye la conjugaison ?

-ON A COUCHE ENSEMBLE ?!

-Ah, t'y arrives bien, en fait. *Fronce les sourcils* Bon, tu me passes le nutella, maintenant ?"

Sirius se souvins du pot de pâte à tartiner qu'il avait dans la main. Encore sonné, il le porta à ses lèvres sans y faire attention. Et hurla.

"AAAAAAAAAAH !

-Oui mon aimé ?

-C'EST BLANC ! C'EST BLANC, BORDEL !

-J'avais bien dit que tu voudrais pas le savoir... On m'écoute jamais moi..."

Sirius décida que tant qu'à faire, le sol avait des attraits indiscutables. Notament celui de le soutenir lors de révélations dont il se serait bien passé. Ni une, ni deux, il retourna dans ses bras, enlacé par Morphée. (Pas emmerdant. Deux en un.)

"Siri ? Hey ! Siri, faire la blague deux fois de suite, ça craint !"

Le Siri en question se réveilla et déçida d'affronter ses craintes les plus tenaces. S'adossant au lit de Remus, il regarda l'adolescant au cu... Sourire ravageur.

"Bon. Tu m'expliques ?

-De quoi ? *Battements de cils innocents*

-Tu peux me dire comment est ce que j'ai pu finir dans ton lit ?

-Oh, ça ?

-OUI, CA !

-Tu te sentirais mal.

-Plus que maintenant ?

-Comme tu veux. Bon, j'étais en train de peloter James qui pelotait Lily. On était bien bourrés, mais toi c'était pire. Tu t'es mis à me peloter, Peter a hurlé "PARTHOUUUUZE !" il nous a rejoint comme presque la totalité des personnes présentes, on a tous hurlé "JUSTIN BIEBER !" en faisant la chenille, sur "C'est la danse des cannards". Tu m'as déshabillé, j'ai déshabillé James, qui a déshabillé Peter, qui a déshabillé Lily, qui a déshabillé Finnigan... T'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? T'es verdâtre. Bref. Tout le monde s'est arraché ses vêtements et on a baisé comme des bêtes. Sirius ? Merde... Il s'est encore évanoui."

L'autre ouvrit un oeil, espérant vaguement que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Mais non, il y avait toujours un Remus Lupin le regardant avec un drôle d'air, un pot de nutella à la main.

"C'est chiant de parler avec toi, tu t'endors tout le temps. Même pendant la parthouze t'as commencé à roupiller. Bref, je recommence...

-NON ! Je suis au courant c'est bon !

-T'es sûr ?"

Tremblant, Sirius acquiesa lentement. Il décida de croquer dans le carré de chocolat qu'il avait trouvé sous le lit de son ami ex-Amant, lorsque celui çi lui attrapa le bras.

"Je mangerais pas ça, si j'étais toi...

-Hei-hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Disons que ce carré de chocolat a beaucoup vécu.

-De quoi ? ...HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Sirius jeta au loin le chocolat, dégoûté. (Et se demandant vaguement comment il n'avait pas fondu.) Ce fut à ce moment que James fit irruption dans le dortoir, un poste radio à la main.

"Ecoutez ! Ca vous rapelle rien ?"

_C'est la danse des canards_

_qui en sortant de la mare_

_se secouent le bas des reins _

_et font coin, coin..._

**The end. Ah ah, qu'est ce que je me suis marrée ! Si je me relis je vais avoir honte. xD Mais j'ai trouvé ça juste excellent xD Et beaucoup trop long... Mais ça se lit bien, non ?**


	4. Chapter 4 Accident

**Délire complet pour fêter les vacances xD Si vous avez des thèmes à me proposer, des persos, des idées laissez des reviews^^**

**Paroles de Sirius**

_Paroles de Severus_

**_En coeur_**

PATMOL ! ATTENT...

*GROS BOUM*

Ahem. Sirius tient à dire qu'il est toujours aussi sexy, même les sourcils cramés. Et que si la moitié des cachots a été pulvérisée, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

_Pas de sa faute ! C'est la mienne peut être ?!_

**Bien entendu, bâtard graisseux !**

Taisez vous ! C'est moi qui raconte, d'abord !

**Oh, t'as vu ça, Sev ? Pourquoi tant de hai...**

_Je saute, Black ! Je saute !_

LA FEEEEEEEEEERRRME ! Et toi Black, tu pensais vraiment qu'il y avait moyen de mettre une bombabouse dans le chaudron de Snape sans effets secondaires ?

**Bah, je savais pas que ça exploserait !**

Mais une bombabouse, c'est fait pour exploser !

**Certes. Mais je pensais...**

_Ah, parce que tu penses maintenant ?_

**Contrairement à un certain pouilleux de ma connaissance, j'ai un cerveau !**

_Chien galeux, il t'a coulé par les oreilles il y a bien longtemps !_

**Ah oui ? Et bie...**

*L'auteure est partie se taper la tête contre un mur, elle revient*

**Hein ? Snivellus ! On est tout seuls, on va pouvoir faire pleeeeeins de choses !**

_Me regarde pas comme ça, pervers ! Et occupes toi de tes fesses !_

**Oh arrêtes ! C'était pas plaisant, hier ?**

_Oh, si j'adore tellement me faire casser le nez._

**Et moi j'adore te le briser. Tu vois on est fait pour s'entendre ! **

_Ton imbécilité force le respect._

**Je sais, je sais. Alors tu viens ?**

_Et pourquoi je viendrais, rapace stupide ?_

**J'ai du chocolaaaaat !**

_... J'arrive !_

Stop ! Stop, stop, stop ! Sirius, tu te rhabilles et toi Sev, tu me donnes le chocolat, je suis en manque.

_Bouh, pas drôle._

Snape, on t'a pas sonné. Et puis, vous avez qu'à vous débrouiller avec Slughorn et Dumblebore, j'en ai ma claque de vous aider !

**QWA ? Tu peux pas nous faire ça ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !**

Stop ! Tais toi, par pitié ! Snape sois gentil, dis moi où est le professeur.

_Heu... Dans un coin, là._

Mais... Il est totalement bouré ! Dites, c'était quoi la potion ?

_Heum... La potion de joie éternelle..._

D'accord. Vodka et whisky, c'est ça ?

_Ouais, on peut dire ça._

**Tu nous aides alors ? Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**

Je vous en supplie, faites le taire...

_Et on fait quoi ?_

Débarrassez vous du corps !

**Hein ?**

_D'accord._

Roh, ça va c'est une blague... Ranges ce couteau, Severus !

_T'es vraiment pas drôle._

Bon. Alors. On a divers élèves morts de trouille dissimulés dans le château, un professeur totalement bouré, une partie des cachots réduite en cendres et faut tout ranger avant que Dumbledore n'arrive. Bon. Si on résume, on est dans la merde.

_J'aime ta synthèse._

Oui, moi aussi.

**Au fait, il est où Dumby ?**

En train de s'acheter des portes jaretelles en paillettes.

_***traumatisés***_

Bon, faut me ranger tout ça maintenant !

_**Maintenant ?**_

_*Driiiiiiiiiing !*_

**_VACAAAANCES ! !_**

SNAPE ET BLACK ! IMMONDES POURRIS ! REVENEZ TOUT DE SUITE ICI, IMBECILES ! SOMBRES ET STUPIDES IDIOTS ! JE VOUS FERAIS MANGER VOS PIEDS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? ALLEZ CREVER, MISERABLES INSECTES ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE LA PEAU ! VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIR, PUSTULES AMBULANTES !

*L'auteure est partie en s'époumonant. Severus et Sirius sont sortis de leurs cachettes.*

**Elle est partie ?**

_On dirait bien._

**L'AUTEURE A UN QI DE SALAMANDRE ! ... ... Oui on est bien tout seuls.**

_Black, t'es fatiguant..._

**Je sais. Et mignon aussi.**

_Va mourir._


	5. Chapter 5: Snape Snapien

**Ce OS est pour Melfique, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée totalement délirante. Enjoy comme disent les voisins. Snape et vous verrez xD**

Severus Snape se saisit de la deuxième bouteille de Whisky pur feu de la soirée. Soit il se soûlait, soit il la tuait. Le choix était vite fait. Il n'avait pas survécu à son père, aux Maraudeurs, à Lucius Malefoy, à Voldemort, au fils Potter et aux bonbons d'Albus pour finir à Azkaban à cause d'un minuscule sortilège de mort. Quoique, bien lancé, la personne ne sent rien. Presque.

Bon d'accord. Pour elle, il enchaînerait bien quelques Doloris avant de l'achever. Oui... La torturer longuement et salement avant de lui ôter la vie dans un geste de pure bonté. Là, il accepterait d'échouer à Azkaban, ayant fait son noble devoir et débarrassé la terre de cette peste. Ou alors, pas de sortilège impardonnable, il la laisserait crever lentement et douloureusement, dans d'atroces et jouissives douleurs. Ou il pourrait...

"Qu'en pensez vous, Severus ?"

Hein ? Qui osait le couper dans son délire sanguinaire ? Qui osait déclencher le couroux du plus graaaaand potionniste de tous les temps ? Qui était assez fou pour le tirer de ses pensées ? Qui ? Albus, bien sûr. Et allez, on y va pour les yeux qui pétillent. Ouais. Sale engeance. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était juste mort de rire en cet instant précis. Et bien décidé à l'enfoncer par tous les moyens, n'en doutez pas. Quoi ? Vous pensiez que c'était un gentil papy, avec sa zolie barbe blanche et son nez Snapien ? Que vous êtes naïfs. Faites presque rire.

Sous ses yeux à sabrer le champagne, se cache un vrai démon ! Albus est le diable en personne ! Surtout depuis que sa première femme lui a flanqué des cornes. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, nous sommes d'accord. Oui... Bon d'accord, pour l'histoire des cornes, Severus, dans son infinie bonté, l'y a aidée. Ce qui explique l'éclat froid des yeux d'Albus quand il regardait la beauté Snapienne. Bref. C'était Lily qui lui avait demandé, on va pas épiloguer dessus, n'est ce pas ? On s'éloigne du sujet.

"Pardon, Albus ? Je n'ai pas bien saisi..."

Voilà. Dans le doute, toujours être menacant, genre qu'on blaire pas l'idée. C'est un petit truc pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Genre comme la fois où il avait accepté de surveiller la fête des septièmes années, l'année dernière. Il peut le jurer, se réveiller à quarante ans totalement à poil dans un lit qui n'est apparemment pas le bon, avec une gueule de bois carabinée, ça vous passe l'envie de boire pour toujours. Enfin... Sur le coup c'est toujours. Deux heures après, c'est pour une semaine. Et le soir même... Strip teaaaase ! Hum.

C'était sans doute ce qui expliquait qu'avec un litre de whisky pur feu dans le sang, il ne soit pas en train de vomir toutes ses tripes. Son foie ne s'en remettra pas, c'est sûr. Mais on lui demandait pas de danser la macarenna, n'est ce pas ? Oh, pas ces yeux là...

"Pensez vous que vous pouriez prendre en charge Sybille pour un temps indéterminé, le temps que nous trouvions... Une solution ?"

QUOI ?! Non, mais il a été se repasser les boules(1) une fois de trop, le bisounours en puissance ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Il veut sa mort ou quoi ? Déjà que l'autre allumée du bocal a réussi à faire sauter tout son laboratoire, a pulvérisé tous ses ingrédients (et y en avait des super rares, bordel !) et détruit la totalité des cachots, il faut qu'il joue les baby sitters ?! Il a fumé quoi ? Trop de bonbons au citron... Savait bien que cette saloperie attaquait le cerveau.

"Alors ?"

Non, non, non, pas ses yeux là. Non. Refus total. Non. Le fera pas plier encore une fois. Non c'est non. Niet. Nada. S'en fout. Non. Rien à faire. Pas question. Peut crever. Entendez Albus ? Allez agoniser dans un coin. Tout seul, d'abord.

"... Si ça vous paraît judicieux."

Argh. Il a pas dit oui, tout de même ? Il est pas si con que ça ? Sérieux ? Il est maso. Y a pas d'autres solutions. Severus ferma les yeux devant le sourire plein de dents d'Albus. C'est ça. Profite raclure. Mais oublie pas qu'il faut que je te crève avant la fin de l'année, d'abord. Nah. Oui, c'est assez mesquin. Mais ça fait un bien fou.

Severus se leva donc avec la grâce qui lui était coutumière (ahahah), attrapa le chat noir et aux yeux immenses à coté de lui (pas de la plus délicate des façons. Albus crut un instant qu'il allait le projeter contre un mur), la bouteille de whisky encore pleine dans l'autre main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de s'arrêter juste devant.

"Au fait... Pourquoi ne pas donner ce chat à Dolores Ombrage ? Elle les adore."

Albus grimaça.

"Mais... Severus ! Vous savez bien qu'elle la... La... Enfin, Severus !

-Grmmmbl."

Rooh, le méchant ! Avouons tout de même que une Trelawney teinte en mauve et avec des lentilles fushia serait une vision intéressante. Mais non. Et allez ! Encore les yeux de Patmol dépressif. Il veut le faire culpabiliser. Et il y réussit en plus, le salaud.

Et voilà. Regard "Vous avez un problème ? Racontez moi tout." Non. Le regarde pas dans les yeux, Sev. Non, le regarde pas. Le regarde pas... Aahhh ! Non, ne dirait rien.

"Un problème... Albus ? (bieeeeen... Bravo, tu peux te remettre à respirer)

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ah, au passage: Vos appartements ont été totalement détruits non ?"

Bravo. Quel sens de l'observation. Etonnant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, vu la minuscule explosion qui a secoué le château.

"Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Pulvérisés, aussi.

-Certes, certes. Pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas les appartements de notre chère Sibylle ? Ils seront vides pour un petit moment, maintenant."

Ahah. Ahah. C'est une blague. Non. Il refuse vous entendez ? Lui vivant, jamais. Albus, étouffez vous avec l'un de ces damnés bonbons et laissez le libre. LIBRE, vous comprenez ? En attendant, jamais il ne posera ne serait ce qu'un doigt de pied dans l'antre de cette vipère. Trop d'encens, de vieux trucs pourris et séchés pour lui. (Oui, certes, son appartement n'en est pas exempt... Mais c'est pour des raisons de santé, d'abord !) Et pis lui, il a pas d'espèces de boules en cristal censées lui apporter la visiiooOOoooon de l'avenir, merci. Pis il était sûr que c'est une perverse dans l'âme de toute façon. Va essayer de le violer, que ça l'étonnerait pas. Oui, sous sa forme de chat. Il est irrésistible, vous savez. Toutes les mauvaises langues ne l'ont jamais vu en caleçon, nah.

"Hum... Professeur... Je crains que...

-Vous n'avez pas le choix mon cher. A moins que vous teniez à partager le lit d'un de vos adorables élèves... Ou de Rusard, pourquoi pas ?"

Severus pâlit énormément à ces mots.

"Heu... Tout compte fait... C'est une bonne idée, ça me fera changer d'air !

-Paaaarfait ! Au revoir, Severus."

Et Albus se désinteressa totalement du maître des potions en face de lui et se pencha sur les bulletins qu'il était en train de remplir quand un Severus Snape de très méchante humeur avait déboulé dans son bureau, secouant comme un démon un chat contri. Severus le regarda un instant. Pour tout vous dire, il admirait le directeur. Cette capacité à lui pourir la vie tout en faisant comme si rien n'était. Incroyable.

Dans un dérangeant découragement, Severus sorti enfin du bureau du directeur, bien conscient d'avoir encore perdu la joute verbale. Ce sera pas la première fois... Et sûrement pas la dernière. Il s'adossa à la gargouille rabat joie et descendit d'un coup un demi litre d'alcool. Avec un peu de chance, il fera un coma éthylique ce soir et ne se réveillera jamais. Ou alors il soûle l'autre là et la jette dans un fleuve ?

"Severuuuuus, vous ne devrieeeZ pas boOoire autaaant, c'est mauvaiiis pour voOos chakras..."

Oh, bordel, en plus elle parlait. Ce chat parlait. Ravalant tant bien que mal un chapelet de jurons (un Snape ne jure jamais), Severus descendit prestement les escaliers, manquant de se casser la gueule à chaque pas.

N'empêche. On lui enlevera pas de l'esprit que si Albus n'avait pas poussé l'abrutie à se déclarer, elle ne se serait pas pendue à son cou et il ne l'aurait pas projeté contre diverses potions, plutôt instables. Y aurait pas eu d'explosion et il ne serait pas dans la merde en cet instant précis. On lui ôtera pas de l'esprit qu'Albus avait plus ou moins tout prévu. Connard.

.

(1) Repasser les boules: injecter du botox dans les testicules pour retendre la peau. George Clooney le fait, pourquoi pas Albus ?

**Et voilà, fin de mon OS. Peut être une suite, qui sait ? Tu l'aimes bien Melfique ? Merci d'avance pour les reviews, je réponds à tous ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: La première fois de Luna

**On me l'a demandée, ne me frappez pas xD La fic va être épistolaire. Repose sur le concept de Mails xD Sur le net Sorcier hein !**

**De :** Draco Malefoy

**A : **Lucius Malefoy

**Objet : **Père, vous ne croyez pas...

**Message :**

Père, je sais ce que vous pensez.

Je suis affreusement peiné de cette seule idée. Que vous aillez put penser... Seulement imaginé... Y a-t-il moyen que je fasse une syncope avant trente ans ? Sinon, j'établis un nouveau record, ça ne me gêne pas. Vous savez comment sont les Malefoys. Les meilleurs dans tous les domaines. Y compris dans le médical, pourquoi pas ? Das Augten ! (C'est Ha... Potter qui me l'a dit, je n'ai pas bien su ce que ça voulait dire. Peut être pourriez vous m'aider ?) Mais revenons en au sujet de ce Mail. Non père, non. Je persiste et je signe, je vous le promets.

JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

Draco.

_La vérité dans la pureté._

* * *

**De: **Lucius Malefoy

**A: **Fils...

**Sujet: **Re: Père vous ne croyez pas...

**Message:**

Mon fils.

Mon unique enfant, mon héritier. Pas la peine de te cacher, de te dissimuler. N'aie pas honte de ce que tu es. La famille Malefoy est ancestrale. Il est donc naturel que certains de ses représentants soient... Soient atteints. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je te soutiendrais dans cette... Difficile épreuve. Tu as tout mon soutient. Le plus pur qu'il soit. Accepte toi comme tu es, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.

Ta mère et moi t'aimons.

Ton père.

P.S: Tu connais des... Comme toi plus agés ? J'aimerais les rencontrer...

_Or et pouvoir._

* * *

**De: **Je suis Choqué.

**A: **Vous êtes choquant.

**Sujet:** PERE !

**Message:**

Père.

Êtes vous sérieux ? Et au prix d'un jeu de mots déshonorant, avez vous vu Black dernièrement ? Aurait il déteint sur vous ? Mais je persiste dans mon déni, n'en doutez pas.

Votre Fils.

Choqué.

_La vérité est dans la pureté._

* * *

**De:** Oui ?

**A: **Petite nature.

**Sujet: **Re: PERE !

**Message:**

Fils.

Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui te choque autant ? De plus pourquoi aurais-je vu ce traître à son sang sans le torturer un minimum ? Accepte toi, te dis je !

Ton Père, étonné.

_Or et Pouvoir._

* * *

**De:**Est effrayé.

**A:**Est effrayant.

**Sujet:**...

Père,

Pourquoi vouloir rencontrer des gays de votre âge ? Ca ne va pas avec mère ?

Et pour la dernière fois: JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

Draco.

_La vérité dans la pureté._

* * *

**De: **L'homme mature.

**A:** blondinet imbécile.

**Sujet:** Re: ...

Fils,

Notre vie privée à ta mère et à moi ne te regarde absolument pas. Entre nous, elle m'a laissé les papiers du divorce sur le lit ce matin. Est ce un signe ? Revenons en à ce qui m'inquiète. Si, comme tu l'affirmes haut et fort, tu n'es pas gay alors explique toi. Pourquoi as tu embrassé Lovegood ce matin alors ? Ne me mens pas, je sais que c'est vrai, Goyle m'a fait parvenir une photo. Quelle idée avais tu en tête ? Me donner des frissons en me faisant imaginer que tu pouvais aimer cette... Tarée et me faire relativiser quand tu avoueras ta tare ?

Ton père.

_Or et Pouvoir._

* * *

**De:** Abasourdi

**A:** Vous êtes sérieux ?

**Sujet: **Sérieusement ?

Père.

C'est incroyable. C'est pour ça que... Ecoutez moi, père et asseyez vous. Je ne suis pas gay. Non. Mais oui, je sors avec Luna Lovegood. Je l'aime. Je l'épouserais et lui ferais des enfants. Je vivrais avec elle.

Votre fils, amoureux.

_La vérité est dans la pureté._

* * *

**De: **Choqué.

**A:** C'est pas drôle.

**Sujet :** Re: Sérieusement ?

... QUOI ? C'est une blague ! Dis moi que c'est une blague ! J'accepte beaucoup de choses venant de toi, mais ça sûrement pas ! Je refuse qu'elle ne te touche, ni même qu'elle t'approche ! Un filtre d'amour, je ne vois que ça ! Mais je ne te laisserais pas sombrer dans la démence !

_Or et Pouvoir._

* * *

Draco repoussa l'ordinateur en soupirant. Luna, sur le lit, leva les yeux.

"Un problème ?

-Mon père me croit gay."

Ravalant le ricanement qui lui chatouillait la gorge, la jeune blonde se leva. Elle s'approcha de Dray et toucha son dos du bout des doigts.

"Tu lui as dit pour nous ?

-Justement..."

Un baiser fut déposé dans la nuque. Un autre sur la mâchoire. Un dernier sur les lèvres. Draco se retourna et emprisonna son amour entre ses bras.

"Je t'aime..."

Les deux corps tombèrent au sol. Les caresses et les baisers furent récompensés de soupirs et de gémissements. Draco déshabilla peu à peu Luna. Et...

"Merde ! Je suis vraiment gay !"

Avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

**Déjà, je remercie les reviews ^^ Je réponds à toutes.**

**WARNING: Il est exprimé dans cette fic une opinion sur L'homosexualité qui n'est sûrement pas mon opinion. Je demande aux lecteurs un peu de recul.**

**Et si vous n'avez pas compris, dans ma chute, Luna est hermaphrodite xD Elle a donc... Un sexe d'homme. Remarquez, ça ne semble pas gêner Draco...**


	7. Chapter 7: D'un frère à l'autre

Sirius.

Sirius, le magnifique. Sirius, le lion au coeur d'or. Sirius, le gryffondor, Sirius l''apollon. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, on te regardait déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le souffle court. Et lorsque les sorcières sentaient la brûlure de ton regard sur elles, leurs coeurs s'emballaient. Ah Sirius, tu étais si admiré ! Le Maraudeur le plus charmeur, le plus beau... Tu méritais qu'on t'aime, tu méritais les regards que l'on posait sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Mais qu'as tu fait au fond, mon brave Sirius ? Tu as quitté la maison familiale. _Bravissimo !_ De quelle force de caractère tu as fait preuve ! Tu es l'unique, qui a tenu tête à tes parents et clamé tes idéaux à voix haute. Tu as pris ton indépendance, sorti tes griffes et déchiré ta famille. Tu es si fort !

Pas comme ton frère. Le pleutre, le lâche, le Serpentard qui n'a même pas envisagé de faire comme toi. Qui est resté au chaud, à écouter patiemment les horreurs qu'on lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Pourquoi ne s'est il pas enfui, lui aussi ?

MAIS POUR ALLER OU ?! Dis moi, Sirius ! Où est ce que je serais allé, hein ? Chez Severus et son père alcoolique ? Ches les Malefoys ? Les Rosiers ? Chez d'autres familles qui ressemblent tant à la notre ? J'étais seul, Sirius ! Et j'étais terrifié. Et j'avais besoin de mon frère ! J'aurais voulu que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me protèges. Tu aurais du le faire !

Au lieu de ça, tu m'as laissé. Ah liberté, liberté chérie. Tu es parti sans même un regard, sans un remords. Tu m'as laissé derrière toi, sans même y penser. De toute façon, je ne pouvais qu'être heureux pas vrai ? Je partageais les valeurs de la famille, c'était si évident ! Je suis un Serpentard, ne l'oublions pas. Ne l'oublions jamais.

Et c'est sans doute à cause de ça que tu m'as si bien ignoré, que tu as si consciencieusement piétiné tous mes espoirs. De toute façon, qu'étais-je ? Reg, l'enfant qui se terrait dans ton ombre, qui attendait son heure. Le frère que tu ne voyais jamais, le gamin qui restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Le fantôme qui vivait avec toi. Et qui essayait de prouver aux parents que lui aussi existait.

Peux tu me reprocher de les avoir aimés ? C'était si impensable ? Je n'étais qu'un gosse, Sirius ! Etait-ce un crime ? Une aberration ? Ils étaient tout ce que j'avais au monde. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux, de ne jamais les décevoir. D'être le fils parfait, en définitive.

Mais même quand tu es entré chez les Gryffondors, même quand tu es parti, quand tu es devenu une paria, tu comptais toujours plus que moi. Quelle honte, quel scandale tu as fait peser sur les Blacks ! Père et Mère étaient si horrifiés qu'ils en oubliaient leur deuxième fils. Je n'étais strictement rien par rapport à toi. J'étais quantité négligeable. Et ces hurlements que je contenais, cette colère qui me consumait, qui m'empoisonnait, on s'en foutait ?

Je t'ai détesté. Je t'ai haï. De toutes mes forces, je t'ai haï. As tu idée de ce que j'ai encaissé à ta place ? Tu es un Black. Tu es supérieur aux autres. Tu es un Sang Pur. Comporte toi comme tel. Tiens toi droit. Affiche ton mépris. Sois la personnification de nos valeurs. N'écoute pas ton frère. Il n'est plus rien à nos yeux. C'est un lâche, un fou. Il n'a que colère pour toi. Il ne t'aime pas. Personne ne t'aime. Ne fais jamais confiance aux autres. Tout le monde doit avoir peur de toi.

Ils m'ont brisé. Cassé. M'ont ligoté sur mon trône, n'attendant qu'une réaction de ma part. L'acceptation. Et tu as fait la même chose.

Je n'ai jamais pu vivre. Je n'ai jamais choisi. On a tracé mon existence, l'a dirigée à ma place. Sans aucune considération pour moi. C'était si simple de se laisser faire... Je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux sur ce qui me déplaisait, empêcher mon coeur de battre.

Et je suis devenu Mangemort. Les parents étaient si fiers de moi ! Enfin un Black digne de son sang. Et toi, tu es devenu Auror. Criminel. Commissaire. Toi, tu étais heureux. Et moi, j'étais déjà mort.

Je n'en peux plus. Je n'y arrive plus. Je ne peux plus retenir ma respiration, ravaler mes cris, me bercer d'illusions. Je ne peux plus rester impassible. Je suis à bout.

Et c'est pour cela que je vais mourir. Au moment où tu lis cette lettre, les Inferis m'ont déjà emporté au fond de leur lac. Je me noie, je renonce à la vie avec joie. C'est là sans doute le seul acte que j'eu à accomplir de mon propre chef. J'ai jeté aux orties toutes les valeurs auquelles j'aurais du croire, toute mon éducation, ma vie entière. J'ai sacrifié tout ce que j'avais pour me permettre d'espérer. Espérer un autre monde, espérer une autre vie. Ca restera inutile. Mais au moins, je serais mort et je pourrais enfin goûter à cette liberté que tu convoitais tant. L'éternité va me sauver.

Je n'ai pas choisi ma vie. Mais j'ai choisi ma mort.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

"_Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi_  
_ Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas_  
_ Envole-moi, tire-moi de là_  
_ Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas_  
_ Envole-moi ..._  
_ Regarde moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas_  
_ Me laisse pas là, envole-moi_  
_ Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça_  
_ Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi ..."_

Enfin, les derniers accords résonnèrent. Sirius reposa la lettre, sonné. Presque étonné, il sentit une larme rouler sur sa peau, goûter sur sa mâchoire et se perdre dans son cou. Impensable. Son frère n'a pas pu... Pas son petit frère. Pas Reg. Le sorcier porta la main à son front. Senti d'autres larmes lui picoter les yeux. Déglutit.

Tremblant, l'homme alla chercher la bouteille de whisky et en bu à grands traits. Son petit frère... Etait mort.

Et là, il craqua. Ses genoux cédèrent, il se retrouva au sol, roulé en boule comme un enfant. Des sanglots horriblement secs lui déchiraient la gorge et convulsaient ses épaules. Finalement, l'ex gryffondor pleura. Comme un enfant. Les larmes ravagèrent ses joues, les pleurs l'étouffèrent. Longtemps, il pleura son frère, sa jeunesse gâchée et tout le reste...

FIN.

**Et voilà :) Mon idée du Sieur Regulus Black. C'est tout ce que je pense de lui :) **

**Le vrai courage est de plonger au coeur de la flamme en connaissant les conséquences.**

**Ce serait sympa quelques reviews :)  
**


End file.
